Sonata of Memories
A Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow fan-fiction by Elixir9. Official Description A year after the events of Dawn of Sorrow, Soma Cruz finds that moving on with life is easier said than done. Now, another has stepped forward to try to reawaken the King of the Night. Soma finds himself in yet another battle to save what is left of his diminishing humanity. Characters from several games will come and go throughout the story. The Story * Read the story here on FanFiction.Net Established Characters * Soma Cruz - The unwilling reincarnation of Dracula. Resisted becoming him twice, but can he do it again? * Mina Hakuba - Roommate of Soma and very dear to him. If he were ever to lose her, he just might become enraged enough to become the dark lord. * Julius Belmont - Man who defeated Dracula for good in 1999. Now a grandfather, he should really be retired from vampire slaying, but still has some fight in him. * Arikado - Alias for Alucard, son of Dracula. Lives in London, but works in Japan to prevent the rise of another dark lord. * Yoko Belnades - A powerfull sorceress who lives in a strange church. Thinks of Soma and Mina as her younger siblings. * Joachim Armster - A vampire imprisoned by Walter and slain by Leon Belmont a thousand years ago. Greatly fears the return of Dracula. * Death - Seeks to destroy his master's human side. * Hammer - Former military man gone arms merchant. Has a schoolboy crush on Yoko. Referenced Established Characters * Graham - Dark missionary who attempted to acquire Dracula's powers when Soma first visited Dracula's Castle. Destroyed by Dracula's true heir. * Celia - Leader of a cult who saught to create ultimate evil in order to ensure the proper balance and for ultimate good to exist. Sacrificed by Dmitrii. * Dmitrii - Dark lord candidate with the power to copy abilities. Attempted to copy Soma's dominance ability to become the dark lord, but was unable to control the power of the souls he dominated and was destroyed. * Dario - Another dark lord candidate who gained mastery over fire. Lost his powers when Soma slew the demon that was behind these powers. * Leon Belmont - The first Belmont vampire hunter. * Walter - Ancient vampire who changed Joachim and was being used by Mathias. * Mathias - The man who became Dracula a millenia ago. * Shaft - Dark priest who saught to resurrect Dracula twice in the late 1700's. * Sonia Belmont, Maria Renard - Faced off against Death with determination ages ago. Chapter Synopsis Warning: Spoilers * Chapter 1 - Soma is now a college student and sharing an apartment with his lifelong friend, Mina. On his way to school, she tells him that he received a phone call from Julius. * Chapter 2 - Soma meets with Yoko in the church she is staying at which also acts as a refuge for demonic creatures. She tells him of shady characters and a rather spooky fog that seems to be hanging around. Afterwards on the bus, Soma finds himself being followed by a vampire. * Chapter 3 - Soma returns home and tells Yoko that something bad may happen soon. He leaves and his pursuer reveals himself to be Joachim Armster and that he is there to help him. * Chapter 4 - After introducing himself, Joachim reveals he prays Soma does not become Dracula and vanishes into a purple cloud. Arikado then shows up, leads Soma to his suite, and explains that Shaft is planning something awfull. * Chapter 5 - Dracula's Castle appears in the middle of the night in the middle of Japan, causing havok. Soma bids farewell to Mina, sets out to face the castle, and teams up with Yoko. * Chapter 6 - Soma and Yoko split up after travelling in the Castle Entrance. Soma meets up with Joachim in the Marble Gallery, while Yoko travels down to the area she leasts wants to be. The Catacombs. * Chapter 7 - A bloody-teared black angel with no mouth is released from its stone form and traps Yoko in a hole. It then races off towards Soma in the Chapel and slams into Joachim. * Chapter 8 - Soma fights off three dark angels, but Joachim decides to handle them and allow him to escape. Meanwhile, Yoko faces Death. * Chapter 9 - Alucard saves Yoko from Death, allowing Death to pursue Soma, and sends Yoko to the tender mercies of Hammer. Meanwhile, Soma meets up with Julius in the Dance Hall * Chapter 10 - Soma and Julius wind their way up one of the twin towers. Arikado finds Joachim and gives the last angel an honorable death. Yoko is putting up with Hammer's goofy grin. Category:Fan Fiction